Daddy Dearest
by Tiffany-Weasley
Summary: Ron pays Hermione a visit over the summer but gets a little more than he bargained for. Rated for language and abuse. Please do not flame for story not being like the summary. It's only 2 chapters for gods sake
1. Mother May I

**I just wanted to see if I could get some reviews out of this. I f I get enough I might continue the story. Tell me what you think. YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY It's not a self insert. WOOOOOOOOO I'm so proud.Daddy Dearest**

Dear Ron,

Sorry but no I can't come over. Mum and Dad have been swamped at work and I have to baby-sit Elizabeth. I'm truly sorry I hope this letter finds you well.

With love,

Hermione

Ron read the letter over about three times.

"Well this is bloody great," he said out loud, "First Harry can't come over from the Dursley's." Well we could break him out again but Dumbledore does think that is the safest place for him. He sighed, "And now Hermione is busy. Bloody brilliant."

Ron heard another shriek of excitement from downstairs.

"And Bloody Angelina had to come visit. She only brings out the worst in Fred," he mused. He flopped down on his bed to think. It was 3 weeks until they started school and Ron was bored out of his mind. He had already degnomed the lawn 4 times, two of which he did not really need to. That was when the long unscrewed light bulb flicked on. If Hermione couldn't come to him then he would go to Hermione!

"Weasley you're a genius," He said as he sprang out of bed. He was reaching for the door knob when Fred, George, and Angelina burst through.

"Hello Ronnikins." Fred said with a look on his face that made Ron cringe, this was not good. "So, what makes you think your a genius?"

"None of your business," Ron said through gritted teeth. Angelina saw the parchment on his bed and seized it. As she read it a huge smile spread across her face.

"Angelina! Give me my bloody mail back." Ron said lunging at her. Fred and George grabbed him by the arms.

"Read it out loud Angie." One said.

"Who's it from?" The other asked.

"Here listen

Dear Ron,

Sorry but no... I can't come over." Angelina said, raising her voice an octave, finishing by batting her eyelashes.

"You asked her over?" Fred said in mock surprise.

"Mum and Dad have been swamped at work and I have to baby-sit Elizabeth. I'm truly sorry," she continued.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh," The twins chorused. Ron was such a deep color of red they thought he might explode.

"I hope this letter finds you well.

Love from,

Hermione" She finished, a huge grin of defeat plastered on her face.

"Looooooooooooooovvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee," They all said at the same time.

"You might be older but you better be damn well far from here in about five seconds!" Ron bellowed.

"BOY'S STOP HARRASING YOUR BROTHER," Mrs. Weasley yelled from down stairs. The three smiled and quickly disapparated. Ron growled in frustration and ran down the stairs to his mother.

"Mum," He said out of breath.

"Yes that' s me," She answered casually.

"Hermione can't come over but I was wondering if I could go visit her. She's taking care of her baby sister and she sounds like she needs a break." Ron said.

Mrs. Weasley finished the dish that she was working on, set her wand down, and turned to face her son.

"Well I guess that's alright if it's alright with her parents." She said.

"Thanks Mum," He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and rushed back up to his room to right a letter to Hermione'Mione

Well I'm sorry to here that your busy with your little sister. Be thankful that you are the oldest. Angelina is over here and is just making the twins about ten times worse. I was wondering, my parents say it would be alright if I came over to your house. I don't mean to sound rude but you know to help you with your sister and stuff. (And to get away from this house.) Write back soon.

The one who is about to kill his older brothers and one's girlfriend,

RonHe sealed the letter and carefully approached pigs cage. The bird lay still until he touched a squeaky floorboard. The owl shot up and immediately started shooting itself at opposite sides of the cage.

"Pig you moron. Stop." He reached in and grabbed the bird forcefully. The bird let out a hoot and tried to cuddle Ron's finger. Ron looked disgusted at the bird. He quickly tied the letter to the bird's foot and brought it his eye level.

"Now look here." He said to the idiotic bird, "Get this to Hermione as soon as possible. No going after some female owl that is four times your size. Understand?" The bird nipped his nose. Ron went to the window and threw the bird out.

It was noon the next day when Pig returned.

Ron,

That's a great idea. How about Wednesday at noon? Write back.

As always,

Hermione.

Ron quickly stuffed the letter into the drawer of his bed side table and wrote a response as pig flew circle's around the room.Hermione,

Great. See you tomorrow.

Yours,

RonHe gave pig the letter and once again threw him out the window.

"Mum, I'm going to Hermione's tomorrow." Ron said.

"Tomorrow? That's a bit short notice." His mother said.

"Well that damn bird didn't get back until today," Ron said.

"Don't swear. Alright but you better start packing," Ron, once again, raced up the stairs. Except this time there was three smiling faces waiting for him. He rushed in without noticing them and shut the door.

"Colloportus... Silencio," said a female voice. He whipped around to see, yet again, Fred, George, and Angelina sitting on his bed.

"What the bloody hell are you three doing in here?" He said.

"We want you to know how you feel about Hermione." Said George.

"She's my best friend," He said.

"Denial," The three said at the same time.

"We know you like her," Said Angelina.

"Then why are you asking me?" As soon as he saw their smiles he knew he had said the wrong the thing.

"So you do fancy her?" Fred said.

"I didn't say that." Ron said turning red.

"Looks like we're going to have to use force. Fred, George you know what to do." Angelina said. Fred and George hopped up. Fred grabbed a hold of Ron while George striped him down to his briefs.

"This is so disgusting," said George while Angelina rolled all over the bed in fits of laughter. After he was done he stepped back and held out a hand," Scourgify," He did the same to the other hand. They forced Ron into a chair and bound his arms to the back. Angelina got up to stand in front of him.

"What are your feelings towards Hermione?" She asked.

"She's my best friend," Ron said desperately.

"Wrong answer," George said as he stuck an ice cube in his briefs. Ron sucked in a large amount of air.

"What are your feelings towards Hermione?" She repeated. He kept he mouth shut.

"Now now that won't do," Fred put two more ice cubes down his briefs. Ron stood up, but still being attached to the chair he was hunched over. He tried to shake the ice out of his briefs.

"The one damn day I don't have any clean boxers. Why are you doing this to me?" Ron yelled.

"Because Hermione is like a sister to us," Fred said.

"And we don't like it when some stupid prat won't admit that he fancies her when he obviously does." George finished.

"What are your feelings towards Hermione?" Angelina asked more sternly.

"I like her. Happy!" He yelled

"More than a friend?" George asked. Ron hesitated, Fred grabbed a handful of ice out of the bucket.

"Yes more than a friend," Ron whimpered.

"And your going to tell her right?" Angelina asked.

"No why would I do something that stup- AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH," Ron yelled. Fred had deposited his handful of ice into Ron's briefs," ALRIGHT I'LL TELL HER, I'LL TELL HER!" Ron said.

"Thank you for being such a good sport little bro," Said George as they disapparated. The ropes, chair and bucket of ice disappeared with them. Unfortunately not the ice in his briefs. He quickly took them off and started shaking the ice out of them. At that time the door popped open to reveal Bill walking by to the bathroom. He looked at Ron in all his naked glory, rolled his eyes, shook his head, and carried on.

Ron slipped the now empty briefs back on and called down the hallway to his older brother, "Your just jealous,"

"Of what?" He heard his brother call back. He huffed and slammed the door. He quickly packed his bags and dove into his bed to hide until tomorrow.

* * *

**What do you think hhhmmmmm. Bill and George are so lucky in this chapter. MMMMMMMMMMM I am so jealous of them. Don't know if I'll continue but I will if I get enough reviews. Well REVIEW PLEASE. Thank you Acid Green Quil for being my Beta reader.  
**


	2. Ummm Hi

**I do not own any of this of course. It all belongs to the great and powerful J.K. Rowling.**

**Thank you all of you beautiful reviewers.And for that one person... I can't put the whole story into one chapter! any way yet another chapter.**

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_Um... Hi_**

Ron went looking for his brothers. Charlie and Bill that is. He had avoided the Twins and Angelina, said goodbye to his Mum and Dad. His father had decided to give him 'The Talk' before he left for work that morning. Ron was a little grossed out, after all Bill and Charlie had given him that talk 3 years ago. That brought him back to his mission. He had checked every where and he finally found them on the back porch playing chess. He came to stand by the board and looked at it for a second.

"If you move there you can check him." Ron told Bill.

"Hey! Why are you working for the enemy?" Charlie said. Ron threw a broken chess piece at him.

"Anyway I just came to say bye." Ron said watching Bill's Bishop destroy Charlie's Knight.

"Oh you do care," Bill said standing up and throwing his arms around Ron.

"Geroff me, well by then," He headed for the door.

"Oi Ron," Charlie called.

"What?" He sighed.

"Don't forget that talk we had with you," Bill said looking him straight in the eye's. Ron glared.

"I can't wait to get out of here," Ron said and walked into the living room to get his trunk and floo to Hermione's house.

"Hello, little bro," George greeted throwing an arm over Ron's shoulder.

"Noooooooo," Ron moaned as Fred and Angelina popped out from behind the chair.

"Don't worry," Angelina reasured," We're not going to torment you."

"Right now," Fred snickered.

"Anyway, just remember that you said you would tell her. If you don't you'll be hearing from us." Angelina said.

"Well you better be off," Fred said pushing his little brother closer to the fire.

"Can't keep your little lady waiting," George laughed.

"Oh Ronnie your growing up so fast," Angelina gushed wipping away a fake tear and giving Ron a huge kiss on his cheek. Ron still had pure hatred spread across his face. Roughly he grabbed his trunk.

"Oh no you don't," George grabbed him by the back of his shirt and into Fred's arm's.

"Group hug," Fred shouted, Angelina and George quickly wrapped their arm's around him. Ron didn't move. He knew it would be pointless. Fred and George were stonger than him because of so many years of being Beaters. Angelina was pretty strong for a girl too.

"Alright you can go," George said as they let him go. He quickly grabbed a pinch of floo powder, threw it in, shouted 'Hermione's house', as he picked up Pigs cage and his trunk. He arrived a few seconds later in a rather large living room.

He arrived to hear a crying baby and Hermione's voice.

"Oh come on Elizabeth," She pleaded," Please calm down Ron will be here any minute."

"Too late," Ron said.

"Ronald! Do not do that to me when I am holding this baby!" Hermione said stermly. Ron only smiled and walked over to the baby.

"Hello," He said bending down to the baby's level. Elizabeth had stopped crying and looked shoked. A tiny hand shot up and grabbed Ron's nose. With Ron's nose in hand, Elizabeth bagan to giggle. "Oh my. She has a good grip. She'd make a great quiditch player!"

"Ron she's eight months old," Hermione said smiling at Ron's statement.

"So?" He said, detaching the baby's hand from his nose.

"Ron!"

"It's a joke 'Mione jees calm down," He smiled," Any way where will I be staying?"

"Oh you can take you stuff down to the end room. Make yourself at home," She added. Ron lugged his trunk down the hall and into a large room. It was painted green with a beautiful canopy bed. The mahogany of the chest of drawers matched the bed frame. He set his trunk in the corner and unpacked a few things. When Ron came back out into the living room Hermione was feeding Elizabeth with a bottle.

"Ron I forgot to tell you. I need to go to the store, I was wondering if you would want to come with me?" Hermione asked.

"I'd love to, but what about the baby?" He asked," Are we taking her with us?" As the words left his mouth a bell resounded through the house.

"Oh here take her I'll get that," Hermione said handing the baby over to Ron. Hermione ran over to the door and opened it. "Hello Tiffany glad you could make it."

"Any time," said another girl coming into the room," You know I'm always availible to babysit for Lizzie." Tiffany stopped noticing Ron for the first time. The considerably short blonde looked at him.

"Umm Hello," Ron said rather uncomfortable.

"Hermione, who's this?" The girl asked.

"Oh Tiffany this is Ron," Hermione said.

"Oh yes, I've heard a lot about you," Tiffany smiled. She walked over to Ron and took the baby out of his hands. "Nice to meet you Ron I'm Tiffany."

"Nice to meet you," Ron said.

"Well you kids go out and have some fun," Tiffany smiled. "But don't stay out to late!" Tiffany warned.She all but shoved them out of the door.

"Well she's definatly interesting," Ron said. Hermione laughed and the two walked down the street remanising abuot old stories and the future.

**Short I know sorry, but hey at least I updated! Any way yeah. Next chapter the story unfolds more! Hopefully. Please do not bager me to write more I do the best I can while I go to school. Thanks!**


	3. Day in Town

The young couple walked contentedly down the street. Hermione waved to many people in down the street. She seemed to be friendly with almost everybody.

"I thought you didn't have any friends , 'mione? I thought that's why you decided to come to Hogwarts," Ron asked. Hermione slapped Ron with a horrid look on his face. "What?"

"Your incorrigble" Hermione huffed, a smile playing on her lips. Ron rubbed the spot on his arm and gave her an upset look. They stopped at a small store on the corner. Hermione bought the necessities: milk, cereal, some fruit, baby food, and diapers. They rolled the cart to the front of the store and paid with the 'odd muggle money'.

The two traveled next door to a shop that Hermione thought Ron would enjoy. The name was Music Town. It was a small building that had a cozy appeal. Hermione told Ron to looked around, she said she had a CD she wanted to look for. Ron had no idea what a "CD" was but went with it. Hermione showed him how to use the headphones. He listened to the music and marveled at the muggle technology. Eventually he got bored of the music and began to meander about the shop. He could hear some girls talking

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah, that's that Granger girl that left to go to some high class school..."

"She probably thinks she's all that..." Ron could see Hermione. She could obviously hear them but was keeping a strait face.

"She still is such a loser..."

"I bet she still a book nerd..." Ron nearly crushed the case as he put the CD back onto the rack. This got the girls attention. They giggled and began whispering. He couldn't stand it. These girls were so stupid. Why did they have to act so mean? He heard the girls talking, edging another on.

"Go! Go!" They said pushing one towards him.

"Um... Excuse me," The girl said softly.

"I'm sorry I have to go," He said quickly. He moved around the girls and over to Hermione. "Are you ready to go 'Mione?" Ron asked. She nodded and they left the other girls gaping. As they got outside Hermione sighed.

"Is that how they treated you in your old school?" Ron asked.

"Yeah... Pretty much," She said. Ron saw a tear fall and hit the pavement. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her to his chest.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. I had no idea," He comforted her and let her calm down. As she pulled away he smiled at her, "I don't know about you but I'm starving. Lets get something to eat!"

"Okay," Hermione said wiping her eyes. They walked to a small cafe to have a sandwitch and some tea. They laughed and talked about what her muggle life was.

As they finished their errands they walked home silently. They opened the door to find Elizabeth playing with her toy blocks and Tiffany asleep on the couch. The two teens sniggered. Hermione shook her shoulder lightly and asked her ot wake up.

"Hmm? Oh 'ello... heheh... guess I took a nap... Well we made it by pretty well... I guess I better go... Payment?" Tiffany said laughing at herself.

"Mum and Dad said they would pay you if you come back tomorrow," Hermione smiled.

"Okay. I'll be going then. Nice to meet you Ron. See you tomorrow Hermione," With that the teen disappeared out the of the door way and into the night.

"She's really funny when you get to know her. Her father is American and her mother is British," Hermione picked Elizabeth up to go into the kitchen. She made a bottle for her.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"I'm goingt to go put her to bed for the night. You can go to your room to check it out and get comfortable," Hermione went into the nursery to rock Elizabeth and Ron headed upstairs. He saw the sign for Hermione's room and had to force himself from going in there. He headed to his room and plopped down on the bed to contiplate the day. He thought how comfortable it felt to comfort Hermione. It just felt... right. He wanted to do it again. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to be hers.

Rons eyes flew open and sat up. Where had those thoughts come from? Was that how he really felt?

"No," He said to the mirror Ron," I'm just a growing young man. I'm going through puberty. I'm sure all boys have these thoughts!" He made himself feel better with his own words. He got ready for bed and went to sleep not wanting to think on the subject any more.

**So it's a short chapter... BUT OH MY GOD I UPDATED IT!!! Hope you guys liked it! Give me feedback por favor!**


	4. Author's Note

**Dear readers,**

**I am so terribly sorry that I have basically given up on this story. I am desperately trying to finish this story and bring it to a conclusion. Please be patient and I sincerely thank those who have stuck with it.**

**With love,**

**Tiffany :]  
**


End file.
